


Action!

by shinysylver, somehowunbroken



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bondage, Community: fandom_stocking, Fisting, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Tape, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce have plans for Danny. He turns out not to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> We don't own any of the properties represented here. They are very grateful.
> 
> This is shameless porn. We saw that you liked threesomes involving Tony and Bruce and that you also liked Hawaii Five-0 so we hoped you would enjoy seeing Danny in the mix. Happy Holidays!

Danny yanked on the bat-shaped cuffs. They were tight, almost too tight, but he didn't mind. He knew how to get out of them if he had to; he'd made it his business to know after that time with Lori.

"JARVIS, start the recording," Tony whispered.

"Recording?" Danny exclaimed. "We never agreed to a recording."

"Trust me," Tony murmured, running his hand down Danny's chest. "You are going to want to see this later."

"Oh?" Danny asked, swallowing hard and arching into Tony's hand. "Why is that?"

Tony didn't answer, instead turning to the man sitting in a shadowy corner of the room. "Bruce, please tell me you remembered to get more lube?"

Bruce nodded and grabbed something from his utility belt. “I bought a bunch on my way over,” he explained as he tossed the bag to Tony.

“Good, good,” Tony said as he looked in the bag. “That should be enough for tonight.”

Danny turned his head, trying to look in the bag. “That’s a lot of lube, guys. What exactly is the plan for the evening?”

Tony smirked and pulled out the first bottle of lube. "I told you to trust me."

"The thing is," Danny said, struggling to move his hand as he talked, "I don't."

"Now that hurts," Tony said, feigning offense. He poured the slick on his hand and reached down to caress Danny's half hard dick. "When have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

Danny snorted and rattled his wrists. The cuffs clanked against the metal of the rails. Tony just grinned.

“Anyway,” Tony continued, “this is going to be great. Just sit back and enjoy.” With that, he trailed his slick fingers down between Danny’s legs and circled Danny's opening slowly before pushing one finger inside.

Danny tried not to give Tony the satisfaction of a response, he really did, but when Tony slipped a second finger in next to the first he couldn't help himself. He pushed down against Tony's hand, a moan escaping his lips.

"Look at him, Bruce," Tony whispered, reverently, "isn't he gorgeous?"

Bruce didn't respond, but Danny thought he heard a zipper being undone. He wasn't sure, though, because Tony twisted his fingers, pressing against his prostate.

“So the plan is to finger me until I come?” Danny asked as Tony slid a third finger in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing in order to calm himself down.

Tony stopped moving his fingers. “Can you do that?” he asked, interested.

Danny tried to shrug, which wasn’t easy with his hands secured to the bed. “Is that the plan? If so, you’ll find out.”

Tony snorted and started moving his fingers again. “I’ll put it on my list, but no, that’s not what we’re doing tonight.”

"Get on with it, Tony," Bruce growled, sounding more like Batman than he usually did without the cowl.

"Alright, alright," Tony muttered. He carefully slid his pinkie finger in next to the others.

"Oh!" Danny threw his head back as Tony spread his fingers out.

"That's it," Tony whispered, taking Danny's cock with his free hand. "Do you like that?"

“Yeah,” Danny breathed out, moving his hips a little as he adjusted. “Oh, just - just like that.”

Tony moved his hands in time, working his fingers slowly inside Danny as he stroked Danny’s cock. “Like that?”

Danny didn’t reply. He let his mouth fall open as he worked to get a deep breath.

“Tony,” Bruce said after a moment had passed. “Keep going.” There was a definite hoarseness to his voice now, Danny noticed dimly.

"Keep going?" Danny asked as his brain slowly caught up. He felt Tony's thumb rubbing against the ring of muscles at his entrance.

Tony stilled both his hands. "Are you okay with this?"

Danny was already full, fuller than he was used to, but Tony's thumb pressing against him felt so good, and he wanted more. "Yes."

"Good." Tony pulled his hand part way out and Danny moaned at the loss. “We’ll go slowly, okay, and you tell me if it’s too much.”

“Right, sure,” Danny panted. “Go for it.”

Tony’s fingers pushed back in and stopped, not as deep as he’d been before. Danny opened his mouth to tell Tony to keep going, keep pushing, and then he heard Tony exhale. Tony pushed, and Danny let out a groan as Tony’s hand slowly slipped inside him.

“Damn,” Bruce said. Danny opened his eyes and let his head fall to the side. Bruce was stroking himself slowly, eyes dark in his face.

Tony pushed his hand forward and Danny nearly blacked out when Tony began to close his hand into a fist.

"Too much?" Tony asked, concerned.

"What?" Danny asked. He blinked at Tony, trying to focus. "No, don't stop."

As Tony pulled his arm back slightly and pushed in again, Danny swore he could feel every one of Tony's fingers rubbing against him. Inside him. It was amazing. He leaned his head forward, trying to see, but the cuffs were in the way. "Take them off."

"What?" Tony asked, his voice rough.

"The cuffs," Danny gasped. "Take them off. I want to see."

Tony glanced over at Bruce, and Danny looked over in time to see Bruce reach into his utility belt. He pulled something out and tossed it over. Tony caught it and reached up to undo the cuffs with his free hand.

“Don’t move too fast,” he warned before unlocking Danny’s wrists. “In fact, move as slowly as you can.”

“Slow, got it,” Danny said, nodding his head. Tony unlocked the cuffs, and Danny propped his elbows beneath him, leaning up slightly to look between his legs. The movement made Tony’s hand shift inside him, and Danny pulled in a breath and let it out on a moan.

“Danny?” Tony asked. Danny looked up into Tony’s face, which was filled with concern.

“No, it’s good, it’s great,” Danny said, looking down at where his body closed around Tony’s wrist. "It's amazing."

"You are," Tony breathed out, moving his hand forward to press against Danny's prostate.

Suddenly it was all too much. Tony's hand in him, being so full, the soft sound of Bruce stroking himself in the corner, it was all too much, and everything went white as Danny came.

When he came to, Tony was standing next to him caressing his face gently. "Danny, can you hear me?"

"Mmm," Danny replied, feeling almost drunk.

"How do you feel?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Empty," Danny said with a frown.

Tony laughed. "I'll bet."

"Too empty," Danny murmured, glancing down at Tony's erection, which was pressed against his thigh. “Looks like you could take care of that, though.”

“I probably could,” Tony said thoughtfully. He rocked his hips forward, making his cock drag against Danny’s leg. “If you aren’t too sore, that is.”

Danny reached for Tony’s hand and tugged until Tony was leaning down over him. “I think I can handle it,” he said, wrapping his leg around Tony’s waist and pulling him in. “Bruce, what do you think?”

“I’d like to see it,” Bruce said, and when Danny looked over, he saw Bruce stroking himself roughly. His eyes were concentrated on Danny’s hips, and when he dragged his gaze up to meet Danny’s eyes, Bruce licked his lips.

That was apparently all of the encouragement that Tony needed. He lined up and slid in carefully. Danny collapsed back against the bed and ran his hands lightly over Tony's back as he thrust. Tony's cock was smaller than his hand, but it was enough and Danny loved the way it felt to be full again. He wasn't going to get hard again anytime soon, but he didn't care.

"You feel amazing," Tony murmured. He snapped his hips forward, picking up speed. "So open. You love this don't you? Being used."

"Yes," Danny slurred. He arched his hips up, letting Tony in deeper.

“Yeah, he does,” Bruce echoed from the side. "Give it to him harder, Tony, he can take it."

Tony paused to lift Danny's legs over his shoulders before driving in hard and fast, the force causing Danny’s head to bump lightly against the headboard.

"That's it," Bruce gasped and Danny looked over and saw Bruce's hand working fast over his cock in time with Tony's thrusts. Danny licked his lips, his eyes riveted by Bruce's cock, wishing that just once he would participate as more than the audience.

"Almost," Tony moaned. "Almost there."

Danny kept his eyes fixed on Bruce's hand while he clenched down on Tony's cock, trying to make himself tighter.

"Oh!" Tony exclaimed. He stopped thrusting and ground his hips in slow circles as he came.

Bruce came at almost the same time as Tony, spilling over his hand, his gaze firmly locked on where Tony’s hips were pressed against Danny’s ass.

Tony slumped down across Danny’s chest, and Danny raised a hand to run it through Tony’s hair. “We’re a mess,” Tony mumbled into Danny’s shoulder, sounding more proud than anything else.

“I’d say,” Danny said, sighing as Tony slid out of him. He glanced over to check on Bruce, but the chair he had been sitting in was empty and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. “How does he always do that?"

"Don't ask me," Tony murmured, nuzzling into Danny's shoulder. "Is it nap time?"

“Nap sounds good,” Danny agreed, shifting over on the bed. Tony stretched out beside him, and it wasn’t long before he was out cold. Danny waited a few moments before turning his head toward the wall. “Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Detective Williams?”

Danny cleared his throat. “Uh, could you make me a copy of that? And don’t tell Tony,” he hurried to add.

JARVIS didn’t chuckle, but Danny felt like the AI might be laughing at him anyway. “Very well, Detective Williams.”

“Thanks,” Danny said, and then he curled into Tony.

"I told you you were going to want to see it," Tony said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Shut up," Danny said, hitting Tony lightly on the shoulder. "I thought you were asleep."

"I am," Tony responded.

Danny laughed and slid his arm around Tony's hips, pulling him close.


End file.
